A Balanced Mix (Jack Frost x Pitch)
by mellythenerd
Summary: Pitch is back, and he expects to stay with a new plan in mind.


"Well, look who we have here," I hear a familiar voice taunt from behind me. I whip around and bear my cane, ready to fight. With his dull skin glowing from the moonlight, Pitch approaches.

"Not another step," I growl, pointing the staff toward him.

He summons his black dust and begins playing with it in between his fingers. "Mr. Frost, what makes you think I'm here to disturb you?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that every time you're around, you send your army of hell horses after someone. Now get off of Jamie's roof and leave him alone," I snap.

He lets out a laugh. "Oh, you think I'm here for Jamie! And to do what, infect his innocent dreams?" Silence falls over us as he waits for an answer until he realizes that he won't get one. "Tell me snow princess, what use would that be? He doesn't fear me anymore. He could overcome it with the snap of his fingers."

I let my guard down and run my fingers through my white hair. "Then why are you here?"

"For you." Pitch takes a step forward.

With my staff raised, I scowl. "I swear, I'll do it. You know what I'm capable of."

"Of course, I haven't forgotten that innocent in the sky with the… blue frost and the shooting and whatnot," he waves it off as he nonchalantly comes closer, bringing us a mere two feet away from each other. "But I know you won't do it."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. You tried to ruin my friends, so one step in the wrong direction and I will ruin _you_."

"Such the hero. But the thing is…" he brings his voice to a whisper, "…you still couldn't do it."

"Is that a challenge?" I bark back.

"Aha!" he exclaims as he points a finger at me. "There's the good old Jack I know! Now, if you were just invisible to kids you'd be the same kid I knew a week ago. Before you were believed in."

"But I'm not invisible anymore, unlike you. Now _why are you here_?" I demand.

"Funny you should use the word 'unlike', because really, when you think about it, we're not all that different," Pitch shrugs with a sigh.

"I'm nothing like you. You're… evil."

"Am I though?" he disputes. "What makes me so evil?"

A gust of ice cold wind blows against my cheek and nearly pulls me back. Pitch's black cloak flaps forward in response as he waits for an answer.

"Well?"

He sounds so confident. How could someone who has caused so much pain and destruction say that he's not evil? And how dare he compare me to him? I've done everything I can to help kids and keep them happy, and all he has done is take their memories and give them nightmares. We're nothing alike, and of that I am certain.

"I'm a Guardian," I start. "I protect children from creatures like you who try to take away their hope. They believe in me."

Pitch's face straightens and his beaming gold eyes pierce into mine. "So I see you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" I hiss nervously.

"What it was like before you were a guardian, before you were seen."

"I-…I don't know what you mean," I stutter.

He begins trudging toward me ever so slowly. I don't resist anymore, I'm getting my answer, but I don't put my wicker down. "Why do you think I did all the things I've done? I know you realize it."

Shaking my head, I respond, "I don't."

"Oh, but you do," he rumbles softly. "I can see it in your pretty blue eyes."

His eyes stay locked to mine as he continues approaching. My thoughts clutter and I start backing up. What should I know about him? I try to rack my brain for any reason Pitch would have went through all of this, but nothing comes to mind. Our footsteps match each other, like that of a dance. He maintains his expectant stare, which causes me to franticly and sloppily run backwards. All of the sudden, he appears in front of me again, with a strong grasp on my staff. I try to yank it back, at which point it practically slips out of my hand. Terrified, I try to run back even faster. But suddenly, I feel an unbalance trembling under my feet, and begin to trip backwards.

To my surprise, I feel a hook on my back in mid-fall and my body is pulled forward. After being stabilized upright, I recognize it as my stick, which Pitch still possesses. He proceeds to reel me in closer to him with it and ceases when there is only a mere four inches between us. It's not until then that I notice how tall he is, towering over me with an impetuous grin on his face.

"Really Jack? You don't see it?" I shake my head, and he continues. "Think about it, Frost: what was the one thing you've wanted basically all of your life?"

"I don't- I don't know," I hesitate whilst struggling to get out my staff's grip, but miserably failing.

"Yes you do. You were invisible, Jack. You wanted to be believed in," he says in an eerie, hushed tone.

My eyes widen in a mix of understanding and terror. I knit my eyebrows. "I won't let you attack kids anymore, and if you think I would then you're insane."

"I don't attack children. I do what I was destined to do; I induce them with fear," he tells me.

"Well you can't anymore," I rejoin.

"I have to," he barks back without delay. Then he abruptly releases me from the hook of my cane and, before I find a chance to jump out of his trail, rams it into my stomach, henceforth pushing me backwards. Before I can process what's happening, my back hits a cold, brick wall of a chimney. Even with me pinned against it, Pitch continues to shove the wicker into my stomach. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen as he pushes it harder and harder. I try to grab a hold of it, but black mist comes from the inside of Pitch's jacket and travels to my wrists and locks them to the wall in constant orbit. The trail travels its way down to my legs and over my shoulders. Its strength is unbreakable. I'm stuck.

"Pitch," I croak.

"You think I asked for this? I don't have a choice, Frost. I have to keep fear alive; it's my only purpose. Could you imagine being shunned for merely doing what you were created to do? I was made with this curse. Had I a choice, I would have picked something brighter. But we don't have a choice, Jack, you know that. Darkness is what I've become and there's nothing I can do about it," he hisses, hunching over to bring his face closer to mine than it's ever been. "And frankly, I'm okay with it. Without fear, what would this world be? Not everything can be all cheery and dazzling. Fear is an essential part of the human life. You can't avoid it, no one can. You need me, just as much as you need all the Guardians to bring them hope. What even is hope without fear?"

I remain silent. My heavy breaths quicken as I feel Pitch's warm exhale on my face. The silence that surrounds us is almost as uncomfortable as the lack of space between my face and his. Before saying anything, he removes the staff from my stomach and throws it to the ground. I puff out and drop my head down. Then I catch my breath and stare back up at him. "What do you want from me?"

He places a hand in the center of my chest, sending a cold shiver down my body. What is he-

Then I find his head right above my shoulder, breathing onto my neck. "We need to mix."

I can't even process what he said before he begins moving his slim fingers down my chest and to my stomach. His dark mist hovers over the spots that he strokes, leaving a shivery feeling behind. Suddenly, the touch of his nose is on the side of my neck. I shudder and try to pull my head away, but I'm restrained.

"You know," he starts calmly as he lowers the position of his hand on my stomach, "I can sense your fear."

"Pitch what the hell are you doing?" I protest.

After a pause, he replies, "Mixing."

And then I feel his lips brush against my skin. They trace their way up to my jaw line, ignoring my protests, where they stop. What the hell is going on? How can he even do this to me? This is far too intimate for any sort of plot he has of 'mixing'. But somehow, the fear I'm experiencing is different than any other. It's somehow pleasurable. I don't want him to do this to me. We're enemies. So why do I feel so inclined to let it happen?

"Pitch, I-" I try to get out, but he interrupts me.

"Shhh," he stops me. "Just feel it."

He takes my hand free and places it on his chest whilst persisting to kiss my jaw. As soon as I touch him, I feel a rush. It isn't a regular rush, not one of love. It's a rush of fear, but yet, it makes me want to keep going.

The rush runs through me while I feel the mist's grip loosening. I look around and notice that of a black cloud swirling around us. It's dark, and the only light we have is the moon. The walls of the tornado-like fog close in even tighter, leaving no space between me and Pitch at all.

Pitch removes his lips from my face and stares down at me. "Do you understand yet?"

"Understand what?" I breathe out.

Without another second spared, he crashes his lips onto mine and aggressively pushes forward. The rush intensifies and I can no longer resist. I let myself go and kiss him back. Our mouths still colliding, Pitch wraps his hands around my back and jerks me even closer to him, nearly taking the breath out of me. Then his hands trail down and come to a stop when they reach my ass. I'm too distracted to care, until he ruthlessly gropes me, causing me to gasp and clench his shirt in surprise and pain. I feel him smirking on my lips.

Pitch slides his hands down my thighs and pulls upward to lift me up higher so my legs are around his hips. I notice him walking forward with me hooked onto him. Unexpectedly, my back is yet again smashed into the bricks of a chimney. Then I see him summon some of his black dust and bring it toward my legs. The strand wraps around my ankles so that my feet are parallel to the wall, knees bent. My hands remain free, so I bring them up and run them through his slick black hair. As he gets more forceful, I ruffle his hair carelessly. He takes his hand off of my left leg and courses his fingers up the inner side of my thigh. When he makes his way to the top, he slips his hand over my crotch. I can barely feel it through my jeans, but then he squeezes.

I moan and tug at his hair, but Pitch doesn't stop. I break my lips away from his and notice a combination of blue and black particles twirling between our mouths. They shoot up into the air and join the black blur around us, and suddenly the cloud becomes black with a mix of blue.

"What's happening?" I beg. But he doesn't answer, and just squeezes again. Another whimper escapes me.

"Can't handle it, snow boy?" Pitch taunts.

"Is that a challenge?" I mock myself. Then I move my head down and start sucking his neck. He squeezes again, and I bite. Shocked, he moved his hand away and puts it on my stomach again. I puff a breath of icy air onto his neck and he shivers. In response, he lifts up the bottom of my sweatshirt and my undershirt along with it, and places his hand on my distinguishable abs. I feel him circling around with his delicate finger.

"Frost, have you forgotten that I can sense fear?" Pitch moans into my ear as I continue sucking playfully on his neck. "Because I know exactly what you're afraid of right now."

I pull my head back and look at him.

"You're scared of this going further," he whispers into my ear. "So do you know what has to happen now?"

I gulp. He removes his hand from under my shirt and pulls the zipper of my hoodie down and struggles to get it off. My fear is still the same as it was when this started, and I don't see how that could be. I should be trying to stop him, but honestly, I really don't want to.

So I don't.

It turned out to be the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced in my life, but there wasn't a part of me that didn't enjoy it.

Pitch and I lie next to each other, completely naked, under the black cloud that at some point became a dome over us, only opening for a bit of moonlight to seep through. Snow, which I decided to add shortly after I decided not to refuse Pitch, still falls gently around us.

I reach for my boxers and slip them on over my legs while Pitch redresses himself as well. After I gather a decent amount of covering over me, I can't help but form conclusions about what just happened.

"You had that feeling during it too, right? The… the-" I struggle for an accurate term.

"Adrenaline," Pitch finishes for me. "What you were feeling was adrenaline."

"I didn't want to do any of it. Well, not before it started. But after that, I was kind of okay with it. Like, I was anticipating more," I try to explain.

"Do you remember how I said we were mixing toward the beginning of it?" he asks me. I nod. "Well, your core is fun. You realized that not too long ago. My core is fear. When you mix the two together you get-"

"Adrenaline," I conclude.

"Precisely," he confirms excitedly. "And that's what the kids need. Not too much fear, not too much fun. A balanced mix of the two. You can't have adrenaline without fear. You need me."

"I get it now," I tell him.

"But before they can have that, they have to believe in fear, and therefore in me. They have to experience terror before they can have that beautiful black and blue mix that we had." He looks me dead in the eye. "You'll help me, won't you?"

I ponder it for a few moments, although I already know my answer. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"The other Guardians- they can't know," he stresses.

"Why the hell would I tell them about this? They'd never respect me," I laugh to myself.

"We have to go on just as usual."

"Done," I agree.

"And then after we've fought a bit and they leave, we can, well, make that mix again," he winks at me.

I roll my eyes at him and get up. Preceding my exit, I find my cane and say goodbye.

That was the best adrenaline rush I've ever had in my life, and I certainly wouldn't mind having another one sometime again.


End file.
